


“Am I not allowed to watch my beautiful husband work?”

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Series: Angst? What's Angst? [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied immortal husbands, M/M, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Who knew potion making could be so attractive?





	“Am I not allowed to watch my beautiful husband work?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisonivy1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivy1998/gifts).



> I decided to do this random thing, despite the fact that I've got...so many prompts in my inbox, but 'cause I'm an actual comment slut, and I need to have more like fluff stories on here because most of them are/are going to be very angsty.
> 
> So pretty much I'm writing short drapples for anyone who comments on my longer story
> 
> ~Every Story Has A Beginning~

Alec leaned against the counter as he watched Magnus mix a potion together, he wasn’t quite sure what Magnus was making, but he enjoyed watching him work. 

He loved the way Magnus’ magic would flutter around them when he used it and the way his tongue peeked out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

Magnus glanced over his shoulder at him and wiggled his fingers.

“Is something wrong, darling?”

Alec shook his head slowly. 

“I’m just standing here.” He teased, picking up a jar of eyes with a scrunched nose. “Looking at uh...eyes.” 

Magnus huffed a laugh, stepping closer to his husband and brushing his ring cladded rings across his cheek. 

Alec reached over and grabbed his hand, stroking his pointer finger over the bright gold band on his finger. 

“Am I not allowed to watch my  _ beautiful husband  _ work?” He asked slowly, leaning closer and closer with each word until their lips brushed together. Alec brushed his fingers through the soft hair lovingly, kissing him gently. 

“Such a flirt,” Magnus teased, trying to pretend there wasn’t a bright red flush on his face as he tucked his nose against Alec’s neck. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, loves! Please let me know in the comments, it's my life source.


End file.
